


A Treasure to Me

by Zairafuana



Category: Legacy of Kain
Genre: Fluff, M/M, relationship stress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-18
Updated: 2014-10-18
Packaged: 2018-02-21 15:16:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2472860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zairafuana/pseuds/Zairafuana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dumah tries to take Malchiah out but he's being reluctant.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Treasure to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: Modern College Au Dumah/Malchiah  
> Fandom: Legacy of Kain  
> Type: Yaoi  
> Promt: Beautiful Treasure  
> Date start: 10/17/14  
> Disclaimer: don't own them

Being a student was hard work on a good day, being a good student was even harder. Though, Malchiah found that it was hardest to be a good student when your boyfriend will not leave you alone. A sigh escaped Malchiah as his companion rested his chin on his shoulder. Malchiah squirmed softly as a muscular arm wrapped around his stomach. He turned his head and glared at his boyfriend.

“Dumah, what do you think you’re doing? I’m trying to study.” He got a grin as a reply, lavender eyes gazing at him lovingly.

“Mal, you’ve been studying all day. It’s time for a break. You’re the one that told me studying too hard before an exam is bad.” Dumah leaned forward and gently pushed the medical texts away from him. He chuckled deeply and pressed his cheek to Malchiah’s, “C’mon, Mal. Let me take you to dinner then we can go buy you some new herbs.” Malchiah frowned lightly, gently detatching Dumah’s grasp from around his abdomen.

“Dumah, we can’t. Someone will see. You’re too flirty to eat together in public, no one will accept that we’re just friends…”

“What does it matter, Mal?” The words were growled softly as Dumah’s hand slipped under Malchiah’s shirt, stroking old scars; making Malchiah shiver slightly. Malchiah was far from healthy; he suffered from an unknown illness that caused his skin to tear so badly that it had to be stitched up. It had an unfortunate effect on his hair, causing it to thin horribly so he just had to shave it all. Dumah never seemed to mind except for the fact that he hated Malchiah being so uncomfortable.

“It matters because you’re the college’s football star. You have an image to upkeep. It’s bad enough that I’m your roommate instead of Raziel or Turel. Having a sickly boyfriend will not win you points.” Malchiah pulled away weakly, picking up the medical text. Dumah snarled softly, grabbing the book and yanking it away. As Malchiah gasped in shock, Dumah grabbed the arm of the swivel chair and spun him around until he was facing Dumah who was crouching behind him.

“Mal, I was wrong to tell you all of that. I was wrong; this was all so new to me when I said that.” Dumah sighed sadly, looking down and a loose stand of hair fell over his eye, “I was scared to be kicked out of the inner circle. Back then, that was more important to me than you were.” He gazed up to see the look of confusion in his boyfriend’s eyes.

“So, you’re not ashamed of me?”

“No, of course not. I don’t think I woulda ever passed any of my classes last semester if it weren’t for you. You’re my beautiful treasure.” Dumah took Malchiah’s hand, linking fingers with him. Malchiah could only smirk and scoff.

“And apparently, you’re my sappy jock boyfriend.”

Dumah laughed softly and leaned up to give him a quick kiss, “Okay, okay, I get it. Now, please, get dressed. I’m takin’ you to dinner and that’s final.” Malchiah sighed and shook his head, giving in with a smile on his face.


End file.
